Spongebob Big sister sam kidnaps Isabelle Disney frozen wrapper/Grounded
(sequel to IDFW revives Icarly season 10/Pugs uttp Gets Grounded) At the park, Spongebob Big Sister Sam was dismayed. Spongebob Big Sister Sam: Man! I can't believe IDFW revived the Metal Punks and got my friend Lawson grounded! She's nothing but a meddling idiot! What shall I do? Then Spongebob big sister sam: Perfect Chemistry thought of something. Spongebob Big Sister Sam; Perfect Chemistry: I know! I will call Phineas T. Ratchet and convince him to melt Kristin Konkle down into meat! Then Spongebob big sister sam picked up his phone, and he began to call Birthday girl down Inside the Mcdonald's Kitchen, in "Henry Danger" Birthday Girl Down (TV Episode 2014) - IMDb's room, Ratchet heard his phone rang, and then he began to answer. Big sister sam: Hello, Birthday Girl down Birthday Girl down: Hello, Spongebob Big Sister sam! What can I do for you? Big Sister Sam: That meddling girl IDFW revived the Icarly Season 10 the band that I hate, and she got my friend Lawson grounded! Can you come over here to melt Kristin Konkle down into meat! Idfw: Okay! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over here to you. Later, idfw came up to Big sister Sam Birthday Girl down: Okay big sister sam, let's go find IDFW Big Sister Sam: Yeah! Let's kidnap her and send her to the use the tickler hand to hand walk on her neck to tickle her! Then we can have her laugh together! Let's do it, Birthday Girl Down! Then Spongebob Big sister sam and "Henry Danger" Birthday Girl Down (TV Episode 2014) - IMDb went off to find IDFW and then they confronted her. Big Sister Sam: Hey IDFW idfw: Big Sister Sam, what do you want for me now?! Big Sister Sam: You just revived the icarly season 10, the episodes that I hate, and you got my friend pugs uttp grounded! How dare you! That's it, I'm giving you a punishment! And who's behind me?! IDFW: What?! Who's behind you?! Spongebob Big sister sam: "Henry Danger" Birthday Girl Down (TV Episode 2014) - IMDb IDFW: Birthday girl down Oh no! Not Birthday Girl Birthday girl down: Big Sister Sam brought me here to help him and we're going to kidnap you and take you to my house to finger walk on your neck and to tickle you for reviving the icarly season 10, episodes that big sister sam hates, and getting his friend Pugs uttp grounded! idfw: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Birthday Girl Down: Too bad! Me and Gelman are going to take you to my house right now! Come with us! Spongebob big sister sam: Yeah, you heard what "Henry Danger" Birthday Girl Down (TV Episode 2014) - IMDb said! Come with us! "Henry Danger" Birthday Girl Down (TV Episode 2014) - IMDb and Spongebob Big sister sam picked up Kristin, and carried her around the town. Kristin was kicking and screaming. IDFW: BIG SISTER SAM, BIRTHDAY GIRL DOWN! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Birthday Girl down: No, we won't let you go! You have revived the Metal Punks and got Lawson grounded! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Birthday Girl down: And you also deserve it! Then Birthday Girl Down and Big Sister Sam/Perfect Chemistry arrived in the Mcdonald's kitchen Birthday Girl down: Now let's place Kristin on the conveyer belt! Big Sister Sam: Yeah, let's do it! Ratchet and Gelman carried Kristin up onto the conveyer belt, and they placed Kristin on the conveyer belt. Big sister sam: And stay there! Birthday Girl down: Time to die, Kristin! Big Sister Sam: Yeah! Say goodbye, Kristin! Then IDFW was conveyed towards the Tickler hand machine Ratchet: Tickle Hand! hand walk on her neck tickle her! Hand including Forge: Yes sir! IDFW: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO Spongebob: That's right, Tickler hand! tickle her now The Tickler hand began to Tickling IDFV IDFW: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH tickles! Then IDFW was ticklish, and then all the remains of idfwwere conveyed towards the furnace. Big Sister Sam/Perfect Chemistry: Ha ha ha! That's right! Into the furnace you go! The girl idfw was tickled in the furnace, and then they were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet and Gelman looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet and Gelman cheered. Birthday Girl down: Yay! IDFW is ticklish baby Big Sister Sam/Perfect Chemistry: Yay! idfw is ticklish baby! That's what she gets for reviving the Icarly season 10 and getting Pugs uttp grounded! Spongebob Big sister sam: Now everyone can celebrate and eat meat! Now IDFW won't revive anyone ever again - not even Icarly season 10 Spongebob Big Sister Sam: Yeah, she won't get anyone grounded ever again - not even Pugs uttp! Big: Let's eat some shrimp So Birthday Girl down and Big Sister Sam/Perfect Chemistry ate some Shirmp, and soon there were no more meat left. Then Ratchet and Gelman shook hands. Big sister sam: Thanks for your help, Birthday Girl down Birthday Girl Down: You're welcome, Big sister sam! So Spongebob Big sister sam went out of the Chop Shop, and he went back home. (We see Gelman's dad Bonnie Bear baby first tv angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad Bonnie Bear: (Scary voice) big sister sam, sam, sam, sam, sam, get over here right now! (We see McDonald's, Slauson Avenue, Huntington Park, California angry with a firey background surrounding Him) McDonald's, Slauson Avenue, Huntington Park, California: (Scary voice) birthday girl down, henry, Henry, Henry, Henry, get over here right now! Back in Big Sister sam's house, Gelman's dad was furious with Gelman. Big sister sam's dad name MR. G Season 7: Big Sister Sam season 7 of spongebob! how dare you team up with Birthday girl down to kidnap IDFW disney frozen wrapper isabelle and finger walk on her neck and tickle her with the tickler hand machine?! You know you can't do that! Big sister sam: But dad, iDFW deserves it for reviving the Icarly season 10 the band that I hate and getting my friend Lawson grounded! Big sister sam's dad: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap IDFW disney frozen wrapper isabelle and melt her down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Big sister sam went to his room, crying. Big sister sam: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in the Slauson ave Huntington Park, McDonald's, Slauson Avenue, Huntington Park, California was furious with Henry Danger birthday girl down McDonald's, Slauson Avenue, Huntington Park, California: birthday girl down, how dare you have Spongebob season 7 episodes big sister sam to kidnap IDFW disney frozen wrapper isabelle and tickler her! and finger walk on her neck?! You know you can't do that! Birthday Girl down: But Mcdonald's Building shpc, IDFW disney frozen wrapper isabelle deserves it for reviving the Icarly season 10 episodes that big sister sam hates and getting his friend pugs uttp grounded! McDonald's, Slauson Avenue, Huntington Park, California: I don't care! You have no right to kidnap Kristin and melt her down into meat! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded for two weeks with no TV! Go to your room right now! Birthday Girl down went to his room, crying. Henry Danger birthday Girl down: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! IDFW disney frozen wrapper isabelle your ungrounded for being saved by Liberia 4 X 6 FLag! you can you do what you want thanks mom and dad and aunt sun-maid your the best! aw you're welcome IDFW disney frozen wrapper isabelle Liberia 4 x 6 flag! your ungrounded for saving IDFW disney frozen wrapper isabelle! from season 7 and 1 episodes of henry danger and spongebob! and ground the tickler hand machine! you can do anything what you want thanks 10:00 PM Friday feb 22 2019! your the best aw you're welcome liberia 4x 6 flag! The hand tickler machine: how dare being used by Spongebob big sis sam and birthday girl down season 7 and season 1 and finger walk on IDFW disney frozen wrapper isabelle's Neck! and tickle her! your grounded for tranquility go to sleep now the end